dawnseekerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnseeker Family Wiki
About the Dawnseeker Family The Dawnseekers have always been a noble family within the Silvermoon Empire, most likely due to it's most important family-member Thalorien Dawnseeker. Thalorien has been a hero for long, in the end he died after an heroic battle for the defense of the Sunwell against the Scourge. Yet, his death did not end the Dynasty of Dawnseekers, relatives and offsprings of his blood still remaining alive. An important part within the remaining family was taken by Erothas Dawnseeker who has been the father of Otharis, Seraphis and Salendina Dawnseeker. Erothas was a well trained spellbreaker, learning his oldest son Otharis all he knew. Otharis in return, teached the arcane ways to the youngest Dawnseeker, Salendina, while teaching the swordsmanship towards Seraphis, his younger brother. As Erothas died by the hand of Amani Trolls in one of the many conflicts within the Ghostlands, Otharis claimed leadership of his dynasty. Due to his blind loyalty towards corrupted beings, that did not seek anything else but the destruction of his once so powerful blood line, Seraphis Dawnseeker exiled him for betrayal towards his family and took the leadership for his own. The new goal was to reclaim the power the family once had and to raise their name once again! Part of all that was his wife Naestra Dawnseeker which he met hundreds of years ago, while he was still a simple swordsman. As destiny decided, they formed a relationship that brought a new era upon the Dawnseeker dynasty. Now, as the world is split between Horde and Alliance, the leading part of the Dawnseeker dynasty is upon Naestra and Seraphis as they are willing to become one of the more classiest families within the Silvermoon Empire and eager to ensure the Dawnseekers to last for an eternity. Therefore they only accept the most promising individuals within their family, eventually forcing family members into important marriages to gain more power. The Dawnseekers believe that the family stands above all, therefore they will show no mercy to any offenders against them. Naestra and Seraphis' legacy failed, having treason amongst their own family members from both Sycus and Naestra, left both brother Seraphis' and Salendina alone with only Seraphis' two daughters as the remainder for the future of their legacy. Both daughters were raised under unthinkable circumstances for young women, being blamed for not being born as boys and yet they kept their feminity close to them. After Seraphis' left Silvermoon, both daughters; Zealenne and Neara decided to make up for their parents failed legacy, feeling deep shame for her mother's betrayal. Family members: ''Seraphis' Household'' - Naestra Dawnseeker (Deceased) - Seraphis Dawnseeker (Status Unknown) - Zealenne Dawnseeker (Alive) - Neara Dawnseeker (Alive) ''Salendina Household'' - Salendina Dawnseeker (Deceased) - Sycus Dawnseeker (Deceased) Otharis Household - Otharis Dawnseeker (Deceased) - Naheara Dawnseeker (Deceased) ''Thalorien Household'' - Thalorien Dawnseeker - (Thalorien's Wife is yet unknown) ''Erothas Household'' - Erothas Dawnseeker DISCLAIMER: OOC All of the information shown in this thread, in character actions and occurances are all roleplayed out by players on world of warcraft private roleplay servers. Sycus, Salendina, Seraphis and Naestra have all been roleplayed from start to end by actual people. Zealenne is currently roleplayed by the author of this all, on retail world of warcraft. The rights of everything except the art belong to me and Wikia.Category:Browse